Experimental: Revised
by Alana Hikari-Chan
Summary: Because it sucked the first time. --;; Can pawns and puppets ever break away from the Universal Dance? (Alternate History-ish, ignores CoM)
1. Part One: Beginnings: Henbo

A revised first chapter of my epic-like Kingdom Hearts fanfiction.

I'd rate the story at about PG13 overall, but mature, developed, and complex enough for older audiences. It's a tale of struggle, conflict, loss and love, really all the classic ingredients of an epic action/adventure. But it has quite a few twists, twists on the twists, lies and half-truths and pain and good forced to evil. This one is not for someone who can't deal with failing lights, hopeless dark, and dim greys that can never triumph.

If you really, really hate OC's, this is muchly NOT the fic for you. -;; The main characters are almost all original, with the canon cast more of a back-up crew, and some extras pulled from various Final Fantasies. Sora, Kairi, and Riku don't even appear until far, far into the story, since the first forever is set in the Bastion.

Warnings: (These apply to the ENTIRE fanfic-- much of it doesn't appear until later chapters, actually) Angsting, fratracide, strong female characters, the real side of life, Squiffy, Claerith, some OCOC, SoKairi, RikuOC, eventual implied Seph>OC, minor swearing, PG13-level violence, many OCs, suicide, implied SI, bipolar disorder, minor use of Japanese, general dark/questionable themes

* * *

Experimental 

Beginnings: Part One

Henbo

Hallow Bastion

* * *

Leon swiftly climbs the shelves, only the faintest traces of dust dancing up from under his fingers in the well-tended library, the spines of the books bright even in the muted sunlight. He came to the library often; it was always peaceful and quiet, and a good place to think-- although Yuffie had been catching on to his favorite spot, coming around to annoy him more and more often. 

He settles on the top of a bookshelf, back to the wall and one leg dangling over the edge as his mind traces back through old musings; about three years ago, when the Heartless were sealed away: Before that, when life was a struggle to survive; the friends he thought he would never see again, and the lives he couldn't save. Some of the thoughts are grim as his mind replays hearts being lost, friends and strangers and rivals all falling to the same fate. Other thoughts are warmed by fond memories, of a chipper boy who freed those lost hearts, of puppies returning home with happy yips, of reunions and meetings when the worlds were restored.

He had been sitting for quite some time, silent and distanced from reality, when a thump brings his mind back to the real world.

The thump is followed by a high-pitched yelp, a patter of light feet, and the slightest glimpse of a figure between the shelves-- A figure far shorter and skinnier than anyone Leon knows, with masses of silver hair that hides any details from view. But before Leon can call out, the figure is gone.

_The only people with silver hair are taller than me_, his mind mutters. _And Sephiroth never leaves his rooms, and Baralai's hair is short._

_So who was that?_

_

* * *

_

"Neko! Imouto! Someone was THERE, you moron!" Takeo glares at his sister, aqua eyes burning in anger. "He might've seen you!"

Neko hisses at Takeo, trotting past him with a toss of her auburn-streaked silver hair. "He was daydreaming, Niichan, he wouldn't've noticed if I yelled in his ear." She pauses at a turn in the secret passage, looking back with cat-like lavender eyes. "And I'm getting sick of all this hiding, of lurking in the shadows like-- like Oni does! They're not evil, not like--" Neko stops mid sentence, growling at nothing. "HIM." With another toss of her hair and a useless attempt to sweep her bangs out of her eyes, she continues through the darkness. Takeo swears under his breath, double-checking the latch on the hidden panel before following Neko.

"Imouto, they may not be like him-- they hate him! But--" He brushes at his own bangs, peering ahead to try and see her, then sighs slightly and summons a ball of blue-white light to his hand. It reflects against Neko's hair, and he picks up speed, only slowing when he's just behind her. "But he MADE us, and since they hate him, they'll hate us, too. So they can't know we're here!"

Neko hisses again, sliding into the niche she's padded to make into a bed, and crouches beside the youngest sister. "Ne, Anzu-chan? You awake?"

The girl sighs and opens her eyes, a sleepy "Neechan?" drifting from her lips. "You're upse'..." She blinks fuzzily, rubbing her eyes as she sits up. "Really upset. What's wrong?"

"Do you think they'd hate us, just 'cause Ansem made us?" Neko scowls at Takeo. "HE thinks so..."

"Some of them maybe... Not the nice people..." Anzu yawns and shakes her head. "The pink lady would be nice. She's nice to the man wh-wh-wh--" The sentence trails into another yawn, then Anzu continues. "She's nice to the man who almost killed her, forgives him for lots..." Anzu yawns a third time.

Neko growls at Takeo. "See? Imouto-chan's never wrong about how people react. So if we go to, um, Aerith, I think her name is, she'll be nice." With a firm nod, she stands and offers a hand to Anzu, who reaches up to grasp it. As Neko pulls Anzu up, Takeo sighs.

"Neko-- my Dreams aren't wrong..."

"Like HELL they aren't. They're always worst-case scenario, and the people are twisted to the worse."

"That's 'cause people are always worst." Neko, Anzu, and Takeo all twitch slightly as their older brother seems to melt out of the darkness, face downcast behind drooping white hair. "They hate what's different, what they can't control. And we're different." He levels a dark look at Neko. "Imouto, you shouldn't have taken the risk."

Neko snarls, but Anzu grasps her arm, a whimper of sadness enough to calm her sister. "Oni..." Blue eyes look up at him, sad and searching. "You don't really believe that. We're just kids... they wouldn't hurt us."

Oni stares broodingly at the ground.

Anzu sighs. "C'mon. We're all unhappy. Let's go to the kitchen." And she reaches out to Oni's hand, catching his fingers and tugging both him and Neko down the passage. "Takeo? Are you coming?" she asks, peering over her shoulder.

The eight-year-old sighs. "Well..."

"The pink lady made cookies-- we could snatch some!"

He perks up. "Cookies?" A smile flits across Takeo's face, and he jogs after them.

Anzu smiles happily as her family cheers up instantly, even Oni looking happier as his eyes flood with cheerful pink.

* * *

Translations: Originally, the charries didn't start spouting Japanese until later, but I'm so USED to it by now that they'll use certain words from the start. 

Imouto: Little sister-- very informal.

Niichan: Older brother-- pretty informal.

-Chan: Honorific, along the lines of saying "Little", or "Dear", or "Beloved" before someone's name. So Anzu-chan is "little Anzu", or the equivalent. Very familiar.

Neechan: Older sister-- pretty informal.


	2. Henshin

Damn... I can't use karots or squiggles... -- If you wanna see the fic in its original prettyness, go over to my account at DeviantArt dot Com. --;; It should be linked in my bio.

* * *

Experimental 

Beginnings: Part Two

Henshin

* * *

-- Hallow Bastion 

Leon walks through the hallways, trying to find Yuffie's room. The ninja, despite being overly chipper, had always been dependable and friendly-- no matter how bad Leon's mood, or what troubles were advancing on the worlds.

Yuffie can also be a terrible gossiping busybody with a nose for trouble. But that's all to the good when you're trying to find something out-- such as how something impossible happened. Even in the small community of the Bastion, Yuffie can uncover things no one else knows about. And information is invaluable to Leon at the moment.

After a few wrong turns, Leon finally manages to reach Yuffie's room, expression dark from the extended walk through the labyrinth-like halls and elevator system.

He knocks softly, and calls quietly, "Yuffie? I need your help."

* * *

Neko jumps and hisses in surprise, starting as her brother seems to melt out of nothing. "Bloody hells, Oni, don't scare me like that!" she hisses vehemently, eyes narrowed. 

He doesn't reply, simply staring at her, his eyes moody and dark with a sickened green tinge.

After a moment, Neko drops her face towards the floor, fidgeting slightly. "What?" she asks, twisting her fingers into her pants, the charcoal-grey cloth wrinkling as she worries at it.

"He did see you." Oni chokes slightly on his words, dull yellow-green and tense blue swirling into his eyes. "He SAW you. He told the woman, the one with dark hair." He drops his chin and closes his eyes, rubbing the heels of his hands against them. "Why can't you be careful, Imouto? Why?"

Neko looks back up at him, shaken by the heartbroken tone in his voice. "Niisan? I..." She hesitantly reaches to him, uncertainty in her eyes. "Are you crying?"

A shudder runs through Oni's body as her hands come towards his face. Then, with a quick, violent strike, he slaps her hands away, eyes burning scarlet in rage. "Baka," he growls, the harshness strange from his nine-year-old throat.

"Oni?" Neko steps back, bumping against the wall of the narrow passage, confusion running rampant over her features. "What..."

"Baka. You, you let them know, and now... And..." The harshness fades away, and Oni's voice quivers again. "Imouto..." He sniffles, looking down and away from his sister.

Then he turns and dashes down the passage, leaving his sister confused and alone in the darkness.

* * *

The dark-haired duo of Leon and Yuffie sit in the library, searching for any hints of what a silver-haired apparition was doing there. Or, rather, searching again for anything they missed the last three times they had searched. Yuffie had even started pulling books off shelves around where the girl had disappeared, trying to find a lever, then sifting through them for ANYTHING of intrest. 

Unlikely, considering that they're in the philosophy section, but...

"Hey, Leon, I think I might have somethin' here." Yuffie gently opens an old book, wrinkling her nose at the musty scent of dust and glue hits her nose-- then grinning broadly. "Look!" She pulls the neatly-clipped papers out of the center of the book. "It's something!"

Leon snorts softly. "What do some documents have to do with a person?" he mutters to himself. But he wanders over anyway, leaning over Yuffie's shoulder as she peels the blank front page back.

* * *

An hour later, they pull themselves out of the reverie that the documents inspired. 

"Yuff'?"

"Yeah, Squall?" She stares wide-eyed at the pile in front of them, shaken. Leon doesn't even bother correcting her.

"Tell people there'll a meeting. Tomorrow morning." And Leon turns on his heel and heads towards the Lift Stop, leaving Yuffie sitting at the table, flipping back through the papers.

* * *

Takeo Dreams. 

Unhappy, cruel, sad dreams; those are the Dreams Takeo has. Dreams of possibilities-- the worst possibilities.

Isis and Bastet; The not-Anzu, the not-Neko. They flee, fly, away from twisted, angry, vengeful people-- people who can't see the children, can only see the differences, the changes, the inhuman.

Bastet dies, protecting her most precious, her beloved sister. Dies so young, barely seven years old--- just like the girl she mirrors.

For Takeo... Neko will die.

Isis is cornered; Crying underneath the weight of pain, of coldness, of hate and loss and destruction.

Anzu is just as fragile as the Isis from the Dream; To Takeo, Anzu will break.

And he knows Neko's wrong.

But she doesn't live her death, over and over again...

* * *

The Chapel is tense, expectant; this is only the second "meeting" of the Bastion, and everyone knows something's wrong, something is about to disrupt their peaceful, placid life. 

Leon steps up onto a wooden chair, and a cough signals the few residents to quiet down; it's about to start.

"Yuffie and I recently found something. An important something." He pauses, waiting for the murmurs to die out. "Some of you might have heard-- or been asked about-- what I saw a week ago." He fidgets slightly as the people who do know inform the people around them. Then as they become quiet again, Leon continues.

"Yuffie found something that told us who that was-- as well as that whoever it was might have siblings. They are--"

Before Leon can continue, a loud bang reverberates from down the hall. Everyone starts at the noise...

* * *

"NO! Please, Imouto, they'd KILL you! I don't want you to die!" Takeo drags at Neko's arm, tears in his eyes, making them shine more brightly than ever. She hisses at her brother, but slows. 

"Did you have a dream again?" She stares up at him, eyes narrowed slightly. "You know I don't believe your dreams. The people-- they aren't us, aren't them." She pauses, then the growl fades out of her voice. "I'm going to find the pink lady. She'll be nice to us. Like Anzu said." She leans to the side, around Takeo, and smiles at Anzu. "Right, Anzu-chan? She'll be nice?"

Anzu smiles wanly at Neko and nods. "Hai. She's always nice. I like her."

"Neko..." Takeo pulls her into a hug. "I don't want you to go away. Or you, Anzu-chan..." He turns slightly, his gaze brilliant and sad as he meets Anzu's eyes.

She smiles at him. "Ne, Niisan, you know Neko can protect me. She always protects me." Stepping forward, she nestles into the hug, standing on tip-toes and pecking Takeo's cheek. "Don't be afraid. We'll be fine."

They stand together for a moment, then Neko slips out of the hug and darts down the passage, quickly slapping open a panel. "C'mooon, Anzu, I can't wait any longer!" And with a swirl of russet-streaked silver hair, she slips into the hallway.

Straight into Cloud Strife.

* * *

"What the--" 

Cid's next word is thankfully drowned out by another clamor, this one of Aerith jumping to her feet and yelping, "Cloud's not here!" And in a swirl of pink skirts, she dashes down the hallway

* * *

. 

Cloud bites out a curse as a silver blur crashes into him, the warrior in him snapping a hand out to fend her off.

But his warrior side is used to fighting people twice her size, or fighting monsters hundreds of times her size, and she crashes back against wall violently. Right next to where her sister has half-climbed out of the passage.

"NEKO?!" Flames burst out around the child, and Cloud can't help but throw up a hand-- and orange lighting flickers to life, sensing danger, and--

* * *

"Neko! Neko, wake up, let us out!" 

"K'so!" The sound of flesh hitting something hard and unyielding. "I told her, I TOLD her..."

Aerith slows at the sounds of young voices, desperate-edged and thin.

"Neko-neesama! Wake UP! I can't melt this! Onegai, wake up!"

"If he hadn't summoned lighting... Oh, kami, please..."

Aerith finally turns the corner, glancing around quickly. And she's barely able to hold in her gasp as she sees Cloud sprawled in the middle of the hallway... And three children.

Two are inside a crystalline bubble, the girl with red and silver hair curled in a protective ball in the exact center, the points on her ears clear as day. The other girl is pressed against the outer wall, hands glowing with blue flame and pressed hard against the crystal.

:: No,:: Aerith realizes as she takes a step forward, :: That's not crystal... That's ICE.::

But more striking than the flames are the two amber wings folded tightly around the child, feathers sparking as they puff out and smooth.

The third child is nearly as odd, his warm chestnut hair streaked with vibrant silver. But it isn't until Aerith takes another step and he whirls at the sound that she sees the true odd thing is his eyes.

"They're old. And hurt," she says, staring into the brilliant aqua, the tiny smokey topaz chips by the outer corners of them barely registering.

He hunches in, looking past her.

"Oni..."

An orb of darkness falls around Aerith, and she faints under the pressure of Graviaga.

* * *

"How could this HAPPEN?! Wh-why did you LET it happen, Takeo, why didn't you try to STOP it?!" Oni's voice wavers between sobbing and screaming in Neko's ears as she slowly wakes. 

"Niisan... PLEASE don't be angry." Soft and quiet and sad, Takeo continues, "I did try and stop them. But we can't always protect them, no matter how much we want--"

A slap of flesh hitting flesh cracks across the dark passage, Neko snapping awake instantly, eyes opening to see a tilted view of a shocked Takeo staring at Oni. The nine-year old is snarling, but his eyes are silver and bronze, confused and crying. He slowly drops his hand as Takeo touches his cheek, tears flooding his eyes and falling down his face.

Neko stands as quickly as she can, swaying unsteadily on her feet as she growls at Oni. "You hit Niichan. You HIT him," she hisses, flexing her hands. "How COULD you?!"

Anzu whimpers under the onslaught of angry emotions, and Neko turns wide-eyed towards her sister. "A-Anzu-chan! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you-- I didn't see you..." Her hands unclench, guilt sweeping fury away. "I'm sorry," she whispers again, hanging her head.

Feet patter quickly as Oni turns and runs into the darkness, leaving his siblings behind.

* * *

Glossary: 

Niisan: Older Brother (semi-respectful)

Baka: Idiot

Imouto: Little sister (informal)

-chan: Affectionate diminuitive

K'so: Kuso, a swear word

Neesama: Older Sister (respectful)

Niichan: Older Brother (fairly informal)


	3. Yareru Ka

Experimental

Beginnings: Part Three

Yareru ka?

* * *

-- Dreams

Crystal clarity.

Neko has never had dreams like this, where there's nothing but eternal iridescent light and the scent of fresh water twining with vanilla. But despite the strangeness, it's warm and comforting, as if she were curled into Oni's protective embrace. Far, far away, there seems to be an echo of a sweet song, a lullaby calming her as it tickles her ears.

Specks of gold-white spiral around her, settling near to her hand, and a faint voice (as clear as everything else, despite the eternal whisper) speaks.

'Kitten.'

:: Kitten? I'm not a kitten. ::

'I'm sorry, kitten. It's happening again.'

:: ... Again?... ::

'I made too many mistakes. I wish it were not so.'

:: What's going on? ::

'Go.' The voice pauses, and the lights quiver, chiming a minor chord. 'You shall follow in the footsteps, as all will. I pray for the best.'

The lights seem to fade, and as they do, so does the warmth and the music. Neko shivers. :: No! Wait! ::

They brighten again.

:: Why is Oni being so... so mean? Why doesn't he love us anymore? I miss... I miss him! :: She sniffles, fighting back tears. The song shades to mournful.

The lights quiver again, then spread around her. Someone hugs her from behind, a cheek resting against the top of her head as the whisper comes again.

"I'm sorry, Kitten. It's my fault." He tightens the hug slightly, and salt tinges the freshwater smell. Strands of sun-bleached straw-blond hair fall into Neko's sight. "This will be hard on you, and I'm so, so sorry."

With that, the Dream fades into silver and black.

* * *

'Step forward.'

Takeo starts at the whispered voice, staring up at the broad pillar of peach-colored light.

"What is this?" he asks the air, air that smells faintly of sweetness and rain. "Why is everything so clear and bright?"

'True Dreams. True Dreams. Step forward, child."

The gentle tone lulls back Takeo's questions, and the boy does step forward, right up to the column. He reaches out to touch it, and everything brightens--

'Careful. This is the last haven you'll find here. Beyond, there is no light to protect you. But don't be afraid. Your heart is the mightiest weapon of all. Remember, you are the one who will open the door to the light.'

A teen with chestnut spikes of hair glances around the odd cavern, searching for the voice...

Takeo blinks his eyes open. "What was..."

'Forward.'

He obeys, walking slowly across odd white sand. A swirl of sky-blue brilliance lies before him, and he brushes his fingers against it. A tug of dislocation sweeps over him, a rush of opalescent sky, and he's before another pillar-- this time swirling the color of fresh spring leaves. Before the voice can speak again, he pushes his hand into it, and another brilliant light washes past him.

This vision is vividly real, and Takeo can hear the lap of waves, smell clean brine and rain-washed plants, tinged with aromatic flowers. The light is clear and strong, despite the tinge of sunset drenching everything in gold and red.

He's standing on a broad wooden bridge, and towards the sunset is a small plateau of land. Something on the tiny patch of land tugs at him, and he bursts into a sudden run.

"I dunno," the same spike-haired boy says, flopping onto his back easily, obviously used to lying on the rough grey bark of the tree he's upon. The redhead (Takeo sees a familiar cast to her large, gentle eyes, but the warm copper light mutes their color) shoots him an amused glance from her perch on the trunk. But the other boy, the one with layers of silver-white hair, doesn't seem to notice Spike's flippant tone.

"Exactly."

"You've changed, Riku." The girl sounds as amused as her earlier glance was, but her eyes are suddenly sad, and the recognition strikes Takeo quickly.

"That girl looks like Anzu-chan." And as Riku turns, Takeo sees his own eyes set in a proud face.

'Enough, child.'

Takeo's eyes open again, before another blue swirl, and he falls into it before he has a chance to recover. A soft lemony light awaits him this time, and a very real push carries him in. As the brightness fades, the same smells and sounds awaits him, although it's now a midday sun that shines down on him. Three children (the girl barely looks older than Oni) stand around him, looking on expectantly. 'Speak with them,' whispers the voice, and Takeo slowly walks to the girl.

"Anou..." he murmurs, barely looking at her. She smiles sunnily, and says without pretense, "What's most important to you?"

Takeo doesn't say anything for a moment, surprised by the abruptness, but then replies, "I suppose... My family?..."

"Yeah, they're important, but are they the most important thing?"

Her sunny smile doesn't fade in the slightest when Takeo bristles. "Of course they are! I'd give anything for them!"

"Good. You'll have to." She flips her hair carelessly, and shoos him towards the taller boy.

Wakka doesn't even wait for the child to make a sound, just asks his own question. "Wha' do ya want outta life, kid?"

"Safety."

"Ya? Howya gonna do that, running all the time?" With a relaxed spin of his Blitzball, he points to the other boy.

Blue eyes laugh at Takeo, and Tidus grins brightly. "Hey-lo! Whacha' most afraid of, kiddo?"

"The people in the Bastion. The adults."

Tidus' smile blinks out at those words, and his eyes suddenly seem infinitely sad. "But why are you afraid of them?"

"Because..." Takeo stares at the ground, rubbing his arms as if trying to warm them. "Because they wouldn't like us. They'll hate us, because of... Because of Ansem..."

Tidus snorts. "Huh, because of that? You do know two of them were altered by his old science project, right?" He crouches on his heels to stare into Takeo's eyes, and continues. "You have realized that Anzu can calm people if she tries, and Neko has insanely strong shields in case, and all of the grown-ups are a million times more relaxed and accepting than anyone anywhere else?"

Takeo blinks rather blankly at the older boy. "Are you trying to tell me something?..."

Tidus rolls his eyes impatiently and straightens back up. "You're a bright kid. You'll figure out what's smacking you in the face SOMETIME soon..."

'Time to wake up, child.'

And Takeo does.

* * *

Time passes for the three children, and they drift like ghosts through the minds of the people of the Bastion. Neko no longer risks the hallways, and only ventures into the library in the dead of night, while Takeo spends most of his time musing over his suddenly coherent, guiding dreams. Anzu floats like a flicker of light between them and Oni, trying to break the eldest's cold, dark shell, to no avail-- more often falling onto Neko's shoulder in tears from the strange change in Oni.

"I miss Niisan... I want him back..." she would whimper, strain in every line of her tiny, delicate body. And Neko would pet Anzu's fall of russet-tinted brown hair gently, as lovingly and soothing as she can, and wait for her sister to leave before letting her anger simmer.

Outside of the dark passageways, the other inhabitants are of mixed mind on the children. Most of the women and the gentler men are convinced that they're harmless, and that ANYONE who had gotten thrown into a wall by Cloud (even if it was reflex on his part) would panic and fight back.

Even Aerith was in this group, despite having been knocked around by the Gravaga, because she had heard the panic in the children's voices, and seen the desperately frightened look in their eyes.

But others-- the stiffer, less reasonable (or more, depending on your point of view) people-- are convinced that the children are a danger, even deadly, and if they were ever to reappear (which, for the moment, doesn't seem to likely) they should not be trusted.

The papers-- notes of Ansem's-- don't help the case of the first group at all. Because even children like Riku succumbed to the dark when faced by the former king, and these children had been CREATED by him, so what chance is there for good in their hearts?

* * *

Neko stares angrily at Oni, a growl rising in her throat.

He smirks ever-so-slightly, eyes a subtle shade of yellow-gold swirled with red. "Hullo, sister. How's Takeo?"

She snarls, hands tensing and curling in as her nails slip into claws. "You know bloody well that he's moping, 'cause I've heard Imouto telling you." The lavender glare hardens further when he doesn't reply. "You're breaking their hearts, you-- you-- baka!"

Oni blinks, and his confident posture drops, as do his suddenly-blue eyes. "N-Neko-chan? I... Am I really?" He rakes his bangs back, clenching his hand halfway through his hair. "I... I don't mean to, Imouto, I just..." He looks up and stares at her, as if seeing her fury for the first time. "I don't want to make... anyone unhappy. I really..."

But even as Neko starts to calm down, Oni's face hardens, spine straightens, eyes become a neutral, masking brown. And he turns away, walking into the darkness.

* * *

Another month passes, and the people of the Bastion think less and less about the children.

* * *

Neko's sharp-tipped nails slide out into claws before she can even see Oni, a growl rising in her throat as his once-comforting smell hits her nose.

As she approaches him, the bitter metal tang to his scent grows stronger, and when she slashes at his back the iron seems to envelope him.

Before she knows what he's doing, her hands are pinned above her head and a knee is pressed into her stomach. She stares into Oni's eyes.

He stares back, and his eyes aren't red with anger-- but goldenrod-glowing lamps of hate, color bleeding into the whites and over the pupils.

Neko yelps and instinctively calls up a wave of ice, throwing Oni away and pushing a crystal wall across the passage.

* * *

"I didn't steal your cookies! Dammit, Aerith, I know you would kill me!"

Aerith hmphs at Yuffie. "And, pray tell, who else would take them? A mist-spirit that lives in the walls, hmm?"

"Err..." Yuffie shrugs. "Maybe those kids-- who's to say they don't have sweet teeth, too?"

Aerith blinks. "... You're probably right. Ah well, I can make another batch. But maybe not chocolate-chocolate-mint-chip this time. Oatmeal raisin, perhaps?"

Yuffie sighs in relief as Aerith putters about.

* * *

Blue, blue crystal, white, white ice, and dark, dark thoughts.

"Why... What am I doing... What have I?..." Tears trickle out of Oni's eyes, and he hugs himself tightly against the cold.

:: THEY HATE ME. I suppose they must, to be so CRUEL to me now... :: He rubs his eyes hard, the foreign ideas slipping into his mind slowly. :: But what have I done to make them HATE me so much? Neko just tried to MURDER me... What should I do? ::

REVENGE. DARKNESS. TURN AWAY, NOW...

"I... Must I?... I must..." Oni turns away from the wall of ice, eyes clouded between the color of summer sky and deepest black.

The darkness lets him enter of his own will, but his own will could never release him. And a voice whispers outside his mind, slithering laughter echoing behind it--

FOOLISH, FOOLISH CHILD. COME TO ME.

* * *

'NOW!!!'

Three children wake in the middle of the night, sight flashing copper, gold, silver, but that cannot keep them in the padded cubbyholes of beds.

'Wake, move, now, urgent, bad-- Go to the others, leave safety, move, move, move, danger!' The desperate voice spurs them to each other, out of the hidden passages, into hallways, hitting bedroom doors as they run.

'Heartless-- wake! Wake! Move!'

This time, everyone in the Bastion hears the urgent call, and everyone is awake at once-- those who were stirring from the children's noise find themselves already in the hallway, following a brilliant magical lantern of lightning.

'Library, my sacred place, move forward, don't stop, Heartless, move!'


	4. Kagi

Experimental

Beginnings: Part Four

Kagi

* * *

The library. Sanctuary. Just a few more feet-- Stretch out a groping hand--

Anzu cries out behind Neko. Neko twists around mid-step, extended hand breaking her against the door, eyes widening as the dark shadows in the corners stretch towards the brightest heart they can find. Stretch towards a fallen Anzu.

"NO!" Neko lunges back towards her sister, hands catching on a golden-brown sleeve, fastening onto warm fingers. "No! Imouto, come on, stand up!"

Anzu beats her wings against the floor, free arm pushing her halfway up to her knees before dark tendrils wind themselves up her body.

"C'mon!" Neko pulls as hard as she dare, tears starting to flood her eyes. Spikes of ice sprout around Anzu, but the darkness flows around them like water, wrapping her more firmly, crushing fragile bones-- Neko wraps her own arms around Anzu, trying to pull the girl free of the darkness--

"Neko..." Anzu whimpers. "I can't--"

A scream echoes down the hall, pain enveloping everyone that hears it. And Neko FEELS her sister dissolve, feels her heart slip away, feels the darkness take her.

* * *

'NO! I will NOT allow it!'

* * *

Takeo looks up towards the doors as they open, aquamarine eyes wide and frightened. And cries out inarticulately at the sight of his sister lying motionless in the arms of a stranger.

"N-Neko!" he wails, tears spilling over as he dashes towards her. "P-please, don't be dead, please..." Takeo halfway crashes into the man's legs, looking up pleadingly. "Neko... "

The man stares back down at him, then moves slowly towards the back of the library. "She's not dead. She isn't even hurt, beyond some bruises." He remains silent until Neko lies next to the table under the stairs. Then he turns and looks at Takeo again, green eyes glowing with half-masked confusion. "Aren't you afraid of me?"

"Huh?" Takeo sniffles and rubs at his eyes, staring up (and up, and up) at the man. "Sh-should I be?" A skittish uncertainty crosses his face, and he almost steps away. But Neko's eyes struggle open and she mewls in pain, and Takeo is instantly kneeling beside her, silver-and-chestnut hair falling around his face.

"Imouto! Daijoubu ka?" He smoothes back her hair gently and continues, "What hurt you?"

Tears leak from Neko's eyes, and she squeezes them closed. "Anzu-chan..."

"A-Anzu? Is, is she all right? Where is she?"

Neko whimpers, shuddering and pulling herself close.

Takeo starts crying again, pulling Neko close and winding his hands into her hair, barely able to pull in and release a spell. But Neko quiets in his arms, breath evening as she falls into sleep.

Others start to trickle into the library.

* * *

Leon, Cloud, Cid, Aerith and Yuffie sit on the second level of the library, arrayed around the table there.

"So, wassup with this war council?" Yuffie sits on the corner of the table, legs swinging, neck craned around to look at the others. "And what're we supposed to do with the brats, now that they've shown?" She jerks her head towards the small clump under the staircase.

Leon rubs his scar as he thinks, ignoring the thump-thump-thump of Yuffie's feet hitting the leg of his chair. "The children are currently unthreatening, and may be an asset... From what I could pry from Sephiroth, the girl is in shock from watching her sister die. If she could get over it quickly, she has very strong magic, if Aerith's report is accurate." Aerith shudders at the thought of using someone so young as a weapon, but doesn't object. "Pieced with Cloud's encounter, we can assume that boy has strong control over lighting of any kind, which could be very useful."

Cloud nods. "I could feel the magic turning back on me," he pauses for a moment, "which no one has ever been able to do. Even when sparring with the wielder of the Keyblade, he could only try to dodge those attacks."

"Damn, you serious?" Cid stares at Cloud for a moment, then shakes his head. "This kid must be pretty damn good, to do something Sora couldn't."

"We all can do things Sora couldn't. It's just surprising that a young boy has that much talent." Aerith props her elbows before her, her head on her hands, and sighs slowly. "Their sister is gone? I only caught a glimpse of her, but she was very young, very innocent, very scared. It's terrible."

Cloud lays a comforting hand across her back. Silence reigns for a moment, then Yuffie pipes up again.

"But what about the Heartless? How'd they come back, 'n how're we gonna stop them?"

"It was Oni. Niisan. My brother."

The table turns as one towards the soft, sad voice, and Takeo looks mournfully at them from around a bookshelf.

"How do you know?"

Takeo ducks his head at Leon's question. "Neko. She was the last to see him-- she wanted to try sparring, fighting him to get him to come back. Hurt him as much on the outside as A-Anzu and I hurt on the inside." He glances up through his bangs at them, then looks down again. "I listened to her memories, sorta, and his-- his eyes were glowing yellow when he pinned her. They--" Takeo chokes slightly, but continues slowly. "His eyes always changed, but the color never bled over the middle, overflowed the edges... And they were..." He shudders, backing away from the table. "Sorry. I, I shouldn't have wasted your time..."

"That wasn't a waste of time." Aerith slips from her seat and pads towards the boy. She kneels in front of him, eyes level with his, and touches his shoulder tentatively. "What's your name?"

"T-Takeo..." He glances from the ground to her, then back down again. "I'm sorry, about, about when Oni knocked you out. He was trying to protect me..."

"S'alright." Aerith moves her hand to the top of his head, petting his hair gently as she smiles reassuringly. "Would you like to come talk to me?"

"I... Don't they need you here?"

"Aww, nah, I'm useless when it comes to tactics and stuff like that." She waves her other hand towards the table, and continues, "They're the ones who can actually fight-- sometimes a little too well, if you ask me-- so I'm just around to stop Leon's hissyfits."

Leon chokes on air, Cloud snickers into his hand, and Cid and Yuffie laugh outright at Aerith's statement. And Takeo lets a tiny smile tug the edge of his mouth, head tilting slightly into the gentle caress of Aerith's hand.

* * *

Sephiroth watches Takeo's conversation with Aerith, then turns back to watch over the sleeping girl. He can't help but think how strange it is, that anyone would trust him to watch over a helpless child, but then...

* * *

"We have to stop the Heartless, before they spread to other worlds."

"No duh, Squall--"

"Leon."

"--SQUALL, but how the hell are we supposed to do that, huh?"

"She's right, dammit. Bleeding hells above, we don't even know where Sora is-- Even if we could reach him to get things locked up. This is effin' bad."

"Aerith would say something will work out."

'Soon.'

"Eek! Was I the only one that heard that?!"

* * *

... Sephiroth hadn't attended the meeting, but Baralai had left a note about it and surrounding events. And he can't recall that any children were born in the last few years-- so these must be the experiments, that Ansem had created...

:: Poor children :: is his first thought, surprising himself with the sudden sympathy he felt towards them. But then, why shouldn't he feel sympathy? It was bad enough, that Ansem and That Bastard Hojo had experimented on Cloud and himself AFTER they were born, but to be born directly from Ansem's experiments...

* * *

Later that day, Neko wakes crying silently. As Takeo holds her close, she whispers tearfully to him, and as she finishes, his own tears spill over.

* * *

"Thank you, for watching her while she slept." Takeo and Neko are no longer huddled close, but their hands are tightly wound together, and it doesn't look like they'd ever let go.

"It's all right. I don't have anything else to do." Sephiroth manages to make his words lukewarm instead of cool. "Even if I particularly wanted to fight, Paranoid Boy up there--" and Sephiroth makes a short motion towards a scowling Cloud watching from the balcony, "-- would convince Leon I'd rejoin the darkness within three seconds."

Takeo lets out a startled giggle. "Paranoid boy? It took us three years..." The sudden brightness fades from his eyes, and he falls into silence.

"Ani-- we should..." Neko sniffles and trails off.

"Aa... Thank you again. My sister and I need to talk, though, so... I guess I'll see you later." Takeo bows slightly, the movement a touch stiff and unfamiliar. Then the two children skitter away, leaving Sephiroth alone. Again.

* * *

"You're sure?..." Neko nods at Takeo's query, and he sniffs back tears. "Well... I, I think we can trust him..."

"We can always trust him. I know we can." But Neko's voice is wavering just as badly as Takeo's, and her face is paler than ice.

They stare at each other for a moment, then Neko slaps her hand against part of the bookshelf. A portion of the wall pops open into a small door, and they climb through.

* * *

Glossary:

Imouto: Little sister (Informal)

Daijoubu ka?: Are you safe/all right?

Niisan: Older brother

Ani: Older brother (very informal)

Aa: Affirmitive sound, informal "Yes"


	5. Kodoku

Experimental

Beginnings: Part Five

Kodoku

* * *

A warm scent, of cleansing rain and delicate flowers, soothes Neko's nerves, as does a quiet almost-presence hovering at the base of her skull, the firm grasp of Takeo's thin hand, and the brilliant glow of lightning crackling calmly around his other hand.

They pause at a twist of the passage, and Neko sniffs the air, sorting through smells until she finds the iron-engulfed thread of Oni.

"We fought up there," she whispers, tensing. "The shield is still up-- I'll pull it down when we get there." Takeo nods, eyes sorrowful, but blank with thought.

A minute later, they reach the opalescent shield, and Neko regards it with a critical eye-- finds every flaw she can within it, preoccupies her thoughts with the cracks and fractures that lend it the rainbow glint in the bright glow of Takeo's magic.

After a minute, she forms a spear of ice around her arm and thrusts at just the right point to send the entire thing crumbling.

With a flex of her fingers, the spear melts away, and they continue, following Neko's nose down.

The voice hates himself.

* * *

"There's nothing else that would have worked-- nothing."

'Not anymore. But I should have been able to change what came before...'

* * *

Down.

Darkness.

Only one pinpoint of light, and it grows fainter as they descend. Takeo's eyes slowly overflow, the pain of everything enveloping his soul, even as Neko's eyes become hard and blank as she focuses on the ice and the scent of metal.

"He's just up ahead."

Takeo's hand tightens slightly at the words. This is deep below the castle, farther down than the Waterway, below even the bottom of Rising Falls, and it feels like the entire world totters above them.

'Not just the world-- the universe,' a sad thought whispers.

And they turn a corner, and they face Oni. Faces pale as light; eyes cold, crying, black from edge to edge but glowing gold nonetheless.

"Ohayo, Imouto, Ototo-chan." Oni's smile is mixed bitter-cruel and sorrowful, voice sad while thrusting darkness into their souls, as if two people are speaking from his body. "Anzu-chan isn't here, is she?"

Neko's ice shatters and she snarls, a feral glaze in her eyes as her fingers tense and nails slide out into claws.

"You really want to hurt me?" The dual tone is clear this time, mocking and tearful as Oni's expression slips between smug and clouded. But his movement is fluid as he slides away from Neko's lunge.

And the battle begins.

_Dark sky that stretches out limitlessly_

_The sound of distant, cracking thunder_

Oni's wings unfold, stretching out from where they had remained crumpled against his back. The charcoal-colored skin that spreads over them swirls with pinpoints of light, faint as sable energy starts to clump around his thin body.

_Whenever I stand, my steps sway_

Takeo sobs suddenly, dropping to his knees and bowing his head. :: I can't watch this, can't watch this, can't watch, can't watch can't can't... ::

Neko's second strike draws blood and a gasp.

Brilliant blue eyes flash out of Oni's darkness, and he asks softly, "Does pain make it better?"

_Borrowing the words of a warm person_

_Borrowing the form of nostalgic days_

Neko falters, pain flooding her face as she realizes that Oni sounds like Anzu. But then his eyes darken to pure black and the illusion fades away.

"I hate you." The growl is vicious, enraged, and Neko leaps forward again, daggers of ice forming over her hands.

_Bad dreams step ever closer_

"Aisheteru, Imouto-chan." Oni laughs unpleasantly.

"Sh-SHI'NE!"

Tears start to flood her eyes, and Neko misses.

_Nightmare!_

A hand darts out and grasps her arm, nails biting into half-moon cuts. A dagger arcs out, Neko jerks, the silvery blade traces a deep cut down her arm-- the line wells up red, splashing and splattering as she twists from Oni's grasp. A quick jab catches the webbing of a wing, Oni screaming shrilly with pain. And his eyes reflect back that pain, welling up bronze and tears.

Takeo whimpers, hands clenching.

* * *

The battle carries on, Oni's voice echoing in that queer duality as he taunts and jibes Neko. The girl no longer sees her brother, but an enemy, a danger-- a thing to be killed. Takeo sobs, drawing the amusedly terrified glance of Oni.

And a voice cries out, letting it happen, wishing it didn't have to.

Neko and Oni fall away from each other, both tattered and drooping.

Oni smirks. "So, Imouto. Ready to join Anzu-chan?" The voice is not the voice of a nine-year-old, or any human being. "I'm sure she's very lonely, dying into the darkness."

Neko's breath becomes harsh, and she glares through her bangs at him, eyes deadly and thoughtless.

"But then, maybe she won't want you there..." The smirk widens, and the last vestiges of her brother disappears, leaving only the darkness, "... since why would anyone want the person who failed to protect them?"

_A strange voice, a cold hand..._

Neko doesn't scream or shriek, like she had before. She simply raises one small hand, round and soft, and squeezes her eyes tightly closed.

The hallway floods ice.

Oni is caught in the midst of the cascade, not a sound escaping his throat as the ice pierces wings, flesh, life. Then all anyone can see is a solid wall of merged crystals.

_From out of the darkness, they call me_

Neko wavers, a few drops of blood falling around her. But then something steadies her, and the voice whispers in her ear.

'Call out. Pull in. It is your burden now.'

Once again, salt tinges his scent.

She starts to shiver, but obeys to her best, eyes sliding closed as she calls with her mind.

Takeo whimpers again. His green eyes are brilliant and scared, shocked and teary. Wisps of light and dark rustle past him, out of the walls, out of the ice, flowing towards a shaking scrap of a girl and gathering around her.

A ringing tone strikes the air, and a keyblade appears in each of her hands.

One is blacker than the Heartless, so dark that every shred of light that touches it vanishes, as if into a black hole. The prongs are curved outwards, slender and deadly, one swept back into a hook. Faint lines of blood red trace the edges, and a slash of the same red circles halfway up the Keyblade. Two prongs curve around a swirling black leather handle, sweeping from a huge garnet set in tarnished silver. The keychain is an obsidian heart, crimson cracks running over the surface, threads of the same hue weaving through the unpolished chain.

The other keyblade is brilliant and bright, short and cream-colored. The prongs are long, stiff feathers, a beautiful shade of pinkish-orange, fluffing into down at their bases. Another bunch of feathers, shaped into a wing, arc over Neko's hand, sprouting from a giant heart-shaped moonstone. Pale gold links suspend a flaming feather-- one painfully familiar to both children.

Neko stares in shock at the lighter keyblade, tears welling up. "Anzu..."

Shadows start to bubble around her.

The voice cries out, wordless for once, and something insubstantial tugs at Neko.

'Don't cry now! The shadows are still alive! You need-- Seal--' The voice breaks off into another cry.

_Again and again, they call me_

Takeo breaks out of his stasis, launching forward and tackling his sister away from the pool of darkness. Then he scrambles upright, Neko half-standing in his arms, the keyblades crushed between them and blood seeping onto Takeo's clothes.

'Seal the Keyhole! Do you want every person in the universe to die?!'

Neko's breath hitches, and she actually looks at the darkness curling over the ice, the darkness creeping towards their legs. Shakily, she leans away from Takeo and raises both keyblades.

The surface of the ice smooths and a silver outline appears. The brighter keyblade shivers in Neko's hand, and a brilliant white light shoots between the tip and the center of the Keyhole. It clicks closed, and a deep chime rings.

A sigh of relief echoes around them. 'Rest now, kitten.'

Her eyes drift closed and she falls back into Takeo's arms. The keyblades fade out with her consciousness, and Takeo gingerly lifts her into his arms. A gentle probe of magic strengthens the sleep, and he begins to work his way back up towards the Bastion.

* * *

"See? It didn't turn out too badly."

'... You may not see it yet, but it did.'

"Huh?"

**Miru's right. You should pay more attention, your Majesty. The kitten came out far worse than her brother.**

'I wouldn't say that either.' The voice stays silent for a long time, then continues, 'She is stronger than I thought. But not strong enough to escape unscathed, not upon the next Release.'

"Next... When is the next?"

'Too soon. Far, far too soon.'

(( Beginnings : End ))

* * *

Ohayo: Good morning

Imouto: Little sister (informal)

Ototo: Little brother (informal)

-chan: Informal diminuitive

Aishiteru: I love you (This makes more sense if you figure that Oni's trying to apologize, but it comes out... misenterprited.)

Shi'ne: Die (Apostrophe for clarity-- otherwise, it's shine. ;;)


	6. Part Two: Darkness: Kizu

Notes: The 'Sally' mentioned when commenting on how the Bastion breeds like rabbits is the girl with a ponytail that has a crush on Zell in FFVIII. As of right now, there are... counts Sixteen or so children in the Bastion, with another nine kids planned in the future. ;; Excessive, ne? Currently married couples (and # of kids) are:  
Garnet and Zidane (FFIX) (3 kids)  
Yuna and Baralai (FFX-2) (2 kids)  
Rikku and Irvine (FFX/X-2, FFVIII) (3 kids, triplets)  
Aerith and Cloud (FFVII/KH) (1 1/2 kids)  
Quistis and Rufus (FFVIII, FFVII) (3 3/4 kids)  
Sally and Zell (FFVIII) (2 kids)  
Yuffie and Leon (KH/FFVII, FFVIII) (2 kids, twins)  
Barret (FFVII) (Marlene, who isn't technically his daughter, but work with me here.) 

The world Neko's in is from one of my FAVORITE book series-- one that has an abundance of very good, very detailed maps, not to mention another entire book dedicated to information about the world. I command thee all to read The Belgariad and The Malloreon by David Eddings-- they're some of the best not-quite-high fantasy novels ever. (After you're done with them, try the books about Polgara and Belgarath, then Redemption of Althalus. The Eddings RAWK! -)

* * *

Experimental

Darkness: Part One

Kizu

* * *

Six years.

Six years have past since the day Neko sealed her brother-- killed her brother-- with ice. Many things can happen in six years, as people in love marry, have children, and grow families. The Bastion (now far from hollow) is recovering, and life is finally moving on.

Nine years.

Nine years since Sora supposedly sealed the door to darkness, nine years for evil to grow again. Nine years for one person to be trapped alone, another to be lost, a third to lose her hope.

Now.

Now is the time for the final play; the final dance as something far greater pulls the strings. Now everything draws together, now the end draws near.

Wait.

* * *

-- Bastion

"Have you seen Neko?"

Leon glances absently up at Takeo, then back down at his paper-strewn desk. "Not today."

"Huh." A worried frown creases the teen's face. "She didn't show up for breakfast..."

"Hm."

The door clicks softly shut as Takeo leaves Leon's study. "Mou... Neko-chan, where ARE you?" he mutters to the air, wandering down the hall.

"What's wrong?"

Takeo twitches slightly, as he always does when Sephiroth sneaks up behind him. Even after six years, the silent movements and quiet voice remind him just enough of Oni to ruffle his nerves, but he turns and smiles anyway. "I can't find Neko, is all. Just a bit worried." At the skeptical twitch of a silver eyebrow, Takeo repeats, "Just a bit."

"Right. If you say so." Sephiroth shrugs ever-so-slightly, blue-black wing rustling. "Would you like for me to keep an eye out?"

"Would you? Please?" Sephiroth nods, and the boy's green eyes shine in silent thanks. With a slight bow, Takeo skitters off, face brighter than it had been.

* * *

"... I'm starting to get really worried. I mean, sometimes she'll go off and mope for a couple hours, but it's been a day." Takeo sighs softly, staring mournfully at his best friend through his bangs. His arms tighten slightly around his legs, bringing his knees closer to his chin as his bare feet slide across the leather of the armchair. "It's like she's not even in the castle anymore." Another sigh, and he repeats, "I'm starting to get really worried."

Sephiroth stares back, cat-slit emerald eyes glowing with eerie light. "I'm worried as well." Though you would never know it to look at him; his exterior is as cool and poised as ever, even as he's perched on his bed with his legs bent tailor-style. "Although this isn't a repeat of what has happened," at the oblique reference Takeo winces sharply, "it isn't like her to leave you worrying."

"Haaai..." The sound is released on the wave of another sigh. "She's not upset, I would know if she were upset and avoiding me. She just... vanished."

"Hmm."

A minute passes, then Sephiroth rises smoothly to his feet. "Come."

Takeo blinks slowly, but slides out of the oversized chair and follows Sephiroth out of the bedroom-study-den. (Every room is similar, containing one person and everything that person possesses; even after nine years of life in the Bastion, there are only two floors with habitable rooms. This will change in the next few years, as the few small family units grow and new ones begin, but until then everyone has their own bedroom-study-den.) They go up a level, down a door-lined passage, walled halfway in marble and halfway in coppery pipes, and Takeo blinks again as they pass his room and end standing outside Neko's door. Sephiroth pushes the door gently open, glancing back at Takeo to make sure the fourteen-year-old is following.

With a tiny nod, Takeo slips into the room behind his friend and sits on one corner of the unmade bed. Sephiroth walks to the bookshelf, gently running his fingertips over the spines before turning towards Neko's roll-top desk. After another few moments of searching, he comes up with a familiar folder stuffed with paper.

"Surely there's something," Sephiroth comments, flipping the cover open and riffling through the drawings.

Takeo nods again.

* * *

-- ?

Neko wakes up someplace strange.

Gone is the crystalline landscape of the Bastion; Gone also is the misty, fog-dampened sunlight so familiar to the inhabitants of that place. Instead, brilliant light beats down on the mountainous peaks around her, making the fresh, young grass glow on either side of a muddy road.

"Well," she comments to the air, "at least he thought to drop me someplace dry." And she is quite dry, perched atop a small boulder. Although an odd strumming tickles the base of her skull-- presumably the aftereffect of being pulled by the Voice to where she needed to be.

'Go north.'

Neko sighs at the typically succinct statement. "Hai, hai, north it is," she replies, "but which way is north, hmm?" A mental nudge points her up the road, towards where it crests a rather large hill. "Aa. Thanks."

She ascends the hill slowly, sticking to the grass next to the road to avoid the mud. The scent in the air is one of lingering rain and damp soil, mixed with the green scent of plants and musty-sweet wildflowers, strikingly different from the metal-tinged torpid water Neko is used to. The new smells are almost heady to Neko, and the wonderful warmth of the sun is intoxicating as it hits her pale face.

"Beautiful world..." she murmurs, a smile spreading across her face as she tilts her head back, looking up at the soft blue spring sky. Then she crests the hill.

* * *

-- Bastion

Eight overly-mobile children, ages three to seven, trail behind Takeo. They whine pitifully, beg mournfully, and plead hopefully for him to play with them. The two oldest-- Zone and Hanabi--lead with the most persuasive arguments, namely that all the adults were busy with "big people stuff."

Takeo has no doubt about that, seeing how just last year another five babies were born, and both Aerith and Quistis are well on their ways to having MORE children. Not to mention that the rumor mill has it that Sally is pregnant again, and Zone's parents rarely left their rooms, proofed by two younger siblings.

:: Must be something in the water,:: he thinks silently, then smiles at his own cliché thought. :: Yeah, right.:: He turns around and kneels before the cluster of children.

"Mou, minna-chan?" He smiles sweetly at them. "I know something you can do. I heard that Aerith-san is baking cookies. Why don't you go help her?"

The children blink up at Takeo, then en masse they cheer and turn to stampede towards the kitchen.

Takeo sighs in sympathy for poor, poor Aerith, but continues towards Leon and Yuffie's rooms, a sheet of paper held gently before him.

* * *

-- ?

Neko can't help but stare down the slope, into a valley-- a huge valley, a thousand times the size of Rising Falls, if not more. And comfortably nestled into the valley, shining in the sunlight, is a majestic city of pure white, sprawling over every bit of space it can.

Neko guesses that it would take at the very least two days to walk through, despite the straightforward grid of broad streets bustling with bright-clothed specks. She also guesses that this is where she's supposed to go, so after a good five minutes of awe, she starts down the hill.

Stretching to the west of the city are beautiful, lush plains, reaching over the horizon in a mist of fresh spring green. Neko can't quite make out what's north of the city, nor what's to the east, as the horizon and snow-capped mountains blur and hide details. But as she descends, she notices that the city itself isn't as pristine as she thought-- entire neighborhoods seemed to be in the middle of being rebuilt, and other streets are darkened and collapsed from fire. The smell of burnt wood is faint and stale under the hurry of a busy city, and she guesses that the buildings were touched by flames years ago.

* * *

An hour passes before she reaches a pair huge bronze gates, even after she speeds her decent by smoothing the grass out with a crystal path and sliding down it. (Neko took care to make it ice, so that it would melt a few minutes after she passed; in this unfamiliar world, who knows what a person would think if they ran across a path made of frozen oxygen?)

The gates are wide open, a pair of crimson-clad soldiers standing guard on either side. They look slightly askance at Neko as she walks up, but neither one moves to stop her.

"Good morning. Would you tell me where I am?"

The taller guard blinks in surprise at her. "Umm... This is the southwest gate of Mal Zeth."

"Hmm? Really?" She smiles brightly up at him, then asks, "What country are we in?"

He blinks again. "Mallorea."

"Ah. Thank you, sir." With another bright smile, she strolls through the gates and into the city. "So, Voice-san, what next?" she murmurs, not really expecting a reply. But she hears her name; turning, she sees a young man smiling at her from the edge of the road.

"Welcome, Neko." The man's voice is a gentle tenor, his smile softly amicable. "A friend asked that I help you."

"Ah!" Neko bows slightly. "Nice to meet you, um..."

"Eriond." He dips his head in return. "Here, come with me." And Eriond turns towards the center of the city, strolling along with Neko trailing behind.

* * *

-- Bastion

Takeo knocks politely on the doorframe-- politely but loudly-- and waits for a response. The response takes a long time, finally taking the form of a mussed-looking Leon, shirt half-unbuttoned and pants hastily thrown on. He only opens the door a few inches, blocking Takeo's view into the rest of the room.

Takeo blushes, matched by the pink flush across Leon's face, but he manages not to do something embarrassing, like scream and run away from the mental images of Leon and Yuffie doing what they were obviously just doing.

"Who izzit, Squall?"

Leon glances back, careful not to shift away from the door, and replies with a quiet "Takeo." He looks back out into the hallway. "What is it?"

The teen continues to blush, but manages to choke out, "Neko's gone."

With a little start, Leon motions for Takeo to stay still, then shoves the door closed. A minute of shuffling later, and the door opens again-- this time on a far less rumpled Leon, and Yuffie in a bright sundress, finger-combing her hair absently. Leon steps out into the hallway, half-closing the door, and turns his cool blue eyes on Takeo. "Gone?"

"I... I couldn't find her, so Seph and I dug around her room a bit, got out her folder, you know, the one she puts her sketches into? and went through that, and Imouto-chan left, um, this." Takeo lifts up the sheet of plain paper he's holding. "She's gone."

* * *

The Bastion formerly known as Hollow is a rumor mill. Via the children's garbling, unconscious omission and exaggeration, and Rufus Shinra's mischievous manipulating, Neko's disappearance has mutated twenty different ways by nightfall-- from her literally vanishing before Takeo's eyes, to Sephiroth kidnapping her and sealing her inside a wall of the Waterway. By the next morning, according to the kids, Sephiroth kidnapped her in front of Takeo and took her inside a wall to a place where she could play with ice dragons and catch all tuna in the world, without grown-ups telling her she should eat something besides fish.

By the next evening, Leon has to call a meeting to straighten out the rumors.

* * *

-- Mal Zeth (Capital of Mallorea)

"So. You're off to save the universe?"

Neko nods. "At least, that's what I've been told."

Eriond glances at her, and Neko gets the sudden impression that he isn't as young as she first thought. "Do you always trust what you're told?"

She blinks. "No, but I trust him." No need to say who "he" is; the voice whose words had never lied to her.

With an odd smile, Eriond nods. "I see." Just what he sees, Neko isn't sure, but certainly more than anything she said. "Hmm. It's been a while since I walked this far."

Another smile crosses his face, and between steps Neko feels an odd lurch. Then she realizes that the entire area around them has changed, and before them are a huge set of gates-- gates gilded in gold.

Neko stares, then murmurs-- not for the last time-- "Beautiful world."

Eriond chuckles. "We rather think so."

* * *

Hai: Yes, sure, okay (fairly formal)

Aa: Yes, sure, okay (informal)

Mou: Almost a verbal pout... That's the best way I can describe it. ;;

Minna: Everybody

-chan: Affectionate, informal honorific. (Rhymes with Han Solo)

-san: Average level honorific-- Mr. Mrs. Ms., ect (Rhymes with Han Solo)

Imouto: Little sister (Very informal, more so with the chan suffix)

* * *

Yes, yes, I know some of the pairings are... eh. AKA, "Huh? Rikku and Irvine? Quistis and Rufus? Where did THAT come from?"

I'll tell you where. That came from me pulling every FF character from VII to X-2 that didn't already have a place/wouldn't interfere with set romances, and sticking them in the Bastion. Then pairing up every one I could. (Even so, I still have Laguna, Auron, and Edea floating at loose ends-- and I'll be damned if I pair Edea or Laguna up with anyone but FFVIII Cid and Raine. And Auron only goes with Lulu, or no one at all, and since Lulu's getting married to FFVII Cid, no-can-do.)

(Yes, Lulu and Cid Highwind. Yes, Final Fantasy Seven Cid.)

(Stop giving me that look.)

(I hate you.)


	7. Kirei no Sekai

Notes: Eriond is Special. Not in the way you'd call someone not-quite-right "Special", although he used to seem rather simple-- Special as in the way Sora is Special. You could almost say he's god-touched, although that would be a rather great understatement. Correction: If he touched you, YOU would be god-touched, in the more literal sense. 

Also, if (for SOME reason) you've read the original version-- as far as it goes-- the Guides are gonna be back, but all but Miru-san have had their names changed-- 'Specially Zeff, Shiru, Anima, and Marjani-- and their personalities tweaked. Aside from Niji/Akarui-- he's still gonna be a hyperactive little twerp. -

Disclaimer: Neko-tachi, the children, and the plot belong to me. Anything from Square-Enix games is not mine, anything that came from David Eddings' skillful mind is not mine, and needless to say, if I were a good enough artist/writer/programmer to come up with any of the other copyrighted stuff, I wouldn't be wasting my time with a soon-to-be-actually-already-is out-of-date fanfic.

* * *

Experimental

Darkness: Part Two

Kirei no Sekai

* * *

-- Mal Zeth (Mallorea)

Neko stares through the heavy bars of the gates, eyes wide as she surveys the opulent Imperial Palace. She barely registers the way the guards are stuttering at Eriond, or how they scramble to be absolutely perfect. And her enchanted gaze remains on the huge, ornate building when the gates swing open

"This," she states, "is nothing like home." With a sniff at the air, she continues dreamily, "Smells beautiful. Warm. I like it here."

Eriond merely smiles. "Neko, the guards are getting nervous. We should probably move on." She sighs happily and walks onto the grounds, tilting her head back as she moves out of the shadow-strew road and the sunlight hits her again.

"You can get sunburn that way."

"Sunburn?" Her eyes slide open and she glances at Eriond. They continue to walk. "What's sunburn?"

For the first time, he looks surprised. "You don't know?"

"Iie. Would I ask if I did?"

"True." He looks at her again. "What is your home like?"

"Hmm..." She smiles, lavender eyes slipping closed again. "Colder than here. I didn't mind, but the warmth is niiiice... There was lots of water. Some of it, you could walk on-- most of it, really-- or you could walk underneath it in these bubbles of air. The entire Bastion used to be sheathed in marble, but the Heartless striped half of it away, and we've barely begun restoring it-- not much spare time. Anyway, the pipes are kinda prettying, all coppery and shiny... It rains a lot, and there's always a haze everywhere." She pauses to rake her bangs back into the rest of her hair. "It smells cold. Crystals and metal and hard-edged water." Her smile fades, and she opens her eyes again. "I hope Takeo's all right..."

"Takeo?" The reach the Palace itself, and Neko droops as shadows drop over her. Eriond continues to watch her, clearly curious.

"Takeo. My brother. Half-brother. He's fourteen-- a year older than me, exactly." She laughs darkly. "Ansem liked that. Popping us out of our test-tubes exactly a year after the last one. Meant he could pop one out, give my brothers each a bit of candy and then ignore them for the next year, besides tests." She pauses for a moment. "But yes, Takeo. He's a wonderful brother-- a bit of a worrywart, but he does his best to keep me from doing something stupid like... like..." Neko fades into a sigh. "Nevermind."

They walk in silence for a long, long time.

"Takeo smells like grapes. Lightning and grapes. And niichan." Eriond glances at her, but her eyes are closed again. "Oni sometimes smelled like powdered sugar over fresh plants, and sometimes like the smell you can find in books that haven't been opened in years. Anzu smelled like burning logs and spice, and feathers, and warmth. He smells like vanilla and rain. I don't think he knows, though..."

Miru didn't.

* * *

-- ?

**Sora**.

The man shifts in his sleep, mouth drawing down into a worried frown.

**Sora, wake up.**

"Don't... G' away..." Sora stirs restlessly, hand beginning to clench into a fist. "Away..."

**Sora! This is no time to sleep! Get up right now, or I won't be responsible for what I might do!**

Sora jerks awake, blue eyes blinking into the darkness. "Mom?" he whispers, then shudders. :: No... it was just a dream... :: He sits up, shaking his head. "Just a dream," he repeats. "A dream."

"Sora?"

With a start, he turns towards the unfamiliar voice. "Wh-wha?! Who're you?!" he yelps, summoning his keyblade.

The stranger nods solemnly-- in respect-- and odd gold-and-copper hair falls around his angular, alien face. "My name is Zuhitsu." His voice is strange, faint and scratchy, like a pencil on paper. "I've been sent to get you."

"Get... me?" Zuhitsu nods and fixes his slanted eyes on Sora. They're possibly the most disturbing eyes Sora has ever seen; the entire eye seems to be flooded a dull red-brown, like half-dried blood, darkening into mahogany snake-slits instead of pupils. "Who sent you?"

"Someone you know." Zuhitsu takes a step towards Sora, one hand rising. Sora scrambles to his feet and holds Ultima higher. Zuhitsu pauses, delicate eyebrows drawing down for a moment. Then his face lowers again, and a faint scratching giggle echoes over Sora's brain. "You think I'm going to attack you?" Zuhitsu looks up again, beaming at Sora. "I'm sorry to disappoint, but I would never do anything of the sort. Not to anyone on the side of the Universe."

"Oh." Sora blinks at Zuhitsu's genuine amusement, then smiles tentatively back. "Well... where am I supposed to go?"

The amusement blinks out as suddenly as it appeared. "To the Center. The Hub. Someone waits there."

"The same someone I know?"

"No. But someone important; she needs your help." And Zuhitsu reaches out, fingertips brushing Sora's chest.

The world seems to jerk around the two, and the endless viridian plains blur and fade. As do Donald and Goofy, as they lie asleep, unaware and peaceful. As do Sora's thoughts, until only impressions of vastness whirl through his head.

Reality blinks back, noise and light and the heavy smell of a large city assaulting Sora's senses so suddenly that he pitches forward into a faint.

Zuhitsu quickly catches Sora, a lost look flitting over his angular face.

* * *

-- Destiny Island

"Kaaaairi..." Pleading twelve-year-old eyes stare up at Kairi. Kairi tries her best to ignore them, she really does-- but the hint of pathetic tears in their vibrant blue depths, the puppy-like hope and wistful longing, worms its way straight to Kairi's heart.

The worst thing is, Anzu isn't feigning one drop of it.

"Kairi-kaachan, please? I promised Selphie you'd come to her party. I really think she'd love for you to be there..." This happens all the time. Anzu would promise to bring her adopted mother to something or other, then would turn around and plead with aforementioned adopted mother. "Onegai... For Selphie..."

Kairi finds herself nodding to Anzu and smiling. And it occurs to her that Anzu hasn't yet broken a promise.

* * *

Anzu dances lightly ahead of Kairi, bright wings fluffing and sparking gold in the warm sun. "Selphie-san will be so happy that you're coming, Kairi-kaachan! And you'll love the party, everyone's gonna be there, your old friends, everyone-- Selphie-san told me even Tidus-san is coming, I missed him-- and there'll be cake 'n cookies 'n all SORTSA good stuff!"

Kairi smiles wistfully at Anzu, knowing that the girl is being happy for her sake. But even so, the breathy flute of Anzu's voice and the brilliant light in her eyes is cheering, and seeing Tidus would be nice...

* * *

-- Mal Zeth

"Zakath?" Eriond knocks politely on the doorframe of a handsomely furnished study. "May I speak to you?"

The dark-haired man sitting behind the desk smiles and stands, then bows slightly. His face is faintly lined, crow's feet creeping from the corners of his angular black eyes. "All things considered, I don't think anyone could stop you speaking to me." Eriond smiles faintly at the wry statement. "Please, come in-- it's not every day someone gets a visit from you."

Neko blinks, and once again she gets the impression Eriond isn't as young as he seems.

Zakath continues, "Anything I can do for you?"

"It's a small thing." Eriond makes a small motion towards Neko, and Zakath starts ever-so-slightly. "She needs a place to stay for a bit, and UL was asked to ask me to ask you to give her quarters for... maybe a week or so."

Neko blinks. "That's the first I've heard of it," she says, "and why here, just wondering?"

Eriond smiles that slight smile, and disappears without so much as a pop of air.

Neko jumps, a mewl of surprise slipping past her lips before she controls herself. "Um... Zakath, was it?... How'd he do that?" One knuckle rubs at her eyes, and she continues, "Even Sephi makes a bit of noise... not to mention sheds feathers like crazy..."

Zakath looks almost amused, although no bit confused himself.

* * *

:: So. Here I am. ::

Neko stares at the silk canopy of her bed, a deep rich violet that reminds her uncannily of Takeo's favorite shirt. This is her third night under that purple haze of cloth, staring blankly up with half-closed eyes.

After Eriond left, she found out who he was.

"Eriond is the New God of Angarak, as of nine years ago..." Zakath had smiled-- a small, wryly amused smile-- and continued, "...and I am the Emperor of Boundless Mallorea."

She had stared at him as blankly as she stares at her canopy, then realized some sort of respect was probably in order. But she nearly tripped over her own feet trying to curtsey in pants, and ended up bowing awkwardly.

:: So. Here I am. Why? ::

The Voice had been silent, for the past three days, and Neko's dreams are hazy and strange-- normal dreams. It disturbs her; the only rain-scent that crossed her nose was of a real spring rain, and vanilla-jasmine can only be found in the kitchens and one patch of creamy flowers nestled halfway across the grounds. The overwhelming smell of humanity faded to a tingle in the back of her throat, and the sun soon stopped being rarely beautiful when she discovered sunburn.

:: Why? Why, why, why, why, WHY? ::

After a moment, Neko gives up and goes to sleep.

* * *

-- Bastion

"Aka! Be quiet!"

"But, Fuu-kun-- This is so exciting!"

Takeo blinks his bleary eyes open at the unfamiliar voices and scratching just outside his door.

"Quiet!" The voice chimes, like distant bells. "You shouldn't be so careless!"

The distinct sound of a raspberry follows

"Shh... I think I hear something..."

"Well, we'd be outta here if you didn't take so long to pick that damn lock!"

"S'not MY fault, you idiot!"

"Moron!"

"Nutcase!"

"You're so ugly, you make Okasu look good!"

"Why you little--!"

Takeo realizes he's giggling at the exchange, despite the fact that the quarreling strangers with strange voices are tring to pick the lock on his door.

"Hey! That's dirty!"

"You deserve more for that Okasu thing. You know I hate the sonuva--"

"Launguage! She's really quite nice, anyway. You know Her better than I do, you should know that--"

"Fine, Akarui, just shut up. I KNOW I heard something that time." Takeo stifles his giggles as the scratching starts again, and he recognizes it for a lock-pick scritching at his door. A moment of almost-silence passes, and Takeo gingerly reaches under his bed for a dagger. "Ha! Got it. See, Aka? Betcha my ribbon you couldn't pop a lock that smoothly."

"You're on, Fuu!"

"Wha-Hey!"

Takeo's door pops open when a blur of black hair and blue cloth get tackled against it by a person that seems to be nothing but oversized red clothes, wild blond hair, and laughing blue eyes. They sail through the doorway with the geatest of ease, landing with a thwack and a moan of pain from the darker boy. The whirlwind of warm color giggles and holds up a long, elaborately embroidered ribbon.

"AKA!" The dark-haired boy thrashes, long locks falling from what looks like it might have been a ponytail. His voice is definately bell-toned, and very annoyed. "Givit BACK!"

"Hee-hee!" Akarui holds the ribbon above his head, a cheerful smirk playing across his face. "Naaaah, I think I'll hold onto this for the moment. Ne, Fuurin?"

Fuurin growls.

"Um... May I help you?"

The two strangers look up from their private tussle, looking a bit surprized at the sight of an early-morning Takeo sitting on the bed, glinting dagger held easily in one hand. Then Akarui smiles.

"Eh, nah, I can finish beating up Fuu-kun on my own."

"HELP!"

And Takeo's gaze meets that of solid storm-grey-- solid over every bit of Fuurin's eyes, as the bright sky blue is solid over the eyes of Akarui.

* * *

_Ansem?_

_Ansem._

_Wake._

_Live._

_Ansem?_

_Live._

_Wake._

_Accept?_

_Ansem._

_Come back._

_Need._

_Ansem?_

_Let life sing in your veins, let the choir of warmth fill you, for She has orderd it; Ansem, you are to LIVE, to ready yourself for the Universal Anthem; Wake and accept what She has ordered._

_Come back._

_Ansem?_

_You are needed._

* * *

-- ?

:: Stop it... ::

Tears flood into Heartless eyes, but no one sees; the only outward sign is a darkening of a faded black blindfold, and a faint frown stealing over the teenage boy's face.

_SHUSH, BOY._

:: Stop! Stop stop stop it NOW! ::

The boy growls; behind the blindfold, yellow eyes narrow in anger. "Be quiet. You can not change things, Oni." The murmur is soft and pleasant, not enough to draw a glance from the people he walks between. "Or would you prefer to forget me?"

The aungushed thoughts trail into frightened silence._ GOOD CHILD. NOW, FOR THIS WORLD'S KEYHOLE..._

A thought of a whimper, and Okasu loses what patience he has. He sinks past Oni's councious mind, pushing so that the boy is hyper-aware, and-- lashes.

Heartless rise suddenly from the ground; screams rise in a morbid choir as the dark shades set themselves on the people of the town. One Heartless, painstakingly crafted, slides up to Okasu-Oni, her long cinnamon braids whipping over her half-formed face.

- You called, Master? - She tilts her head, one hand rising to sensuously push her hair back. Okasu-Oni smiles coldly down at her.

"Find the Keyhole, Asagao, if you would."

She nods and melts away into the air, whisps of darkness, gold, and cinnamon floating away from where she stood.

* * *

-- Mal Zeth

"Kitten?"

:: Vanilla rain! :: Neko suddenly feels light and happy as the scent washes over her. Then she realizes--

"What?!" She swivels, and there-- standing, physically there, with flesh and blood swirled into the smell that's so familiar-- is a boy. He smiles uncertainly at her, tilted eyes flooded with blue-violet and worry behind straw-blond hair.

"Hello, Kitten."

She stares blankly. "You're here."

His smile fades a bit. "Yes. I am here."

"...Oh. So... You're really here? Not a dream, not a hallucination, here?"

"Uh-huh."

The atipically informal answer makes Neko smile; he smiles back, looking a little hopeful.

"Kitten, I realize that I've never introduced myself; I am called Miru." He bows, darting anxious glances up through his bangs. "I'm going to help you out here. If that's all right?"

"Of course, Mi-san!" She grins. "I've missed you the last few days, you know."

He beams. "Really?"

Neko nods. :: Huh, he really doesn't look much older than me... and he's only a couple inches taller. :: She scrutinizes Miru. :: And he's acting very uncertain, and nervous. I wonder why? ::

"Ahh, Kitten? How soon could you be ready to go to another world?" Miru absently fiddles with one of the beads scattered through his hair. "It's rather urgent."

"I could leave right now." Neko continues to examine him closely. "Are you all right? You're not... acting like yourself." :: You're actually talking, for one thing. ::

"Oh. Um. I'm sort've not supposed t' be here, y'see, and I'm sort've waitin' for somebody t' come 'n catch me." A definate dialectical accent has slipped into Miru's whispery voice. "So could we go?

She almost giggles. "Broke a rule, and trying to avoid lawkeepers?" She turns away and summons her keyblades, just in time to miss his wince. "So where are we going?"

Miru comes to her side and wraps his hand around hers over the hilt of the Flying Hope. "I'll Guide."

The crisp, short statement is so familiar in tone that Neko doesn't wonder at the change, letting her mind focus on nothing but MOVEMENT, on going someplace else and being there instead of here--

They shimmer pale blue-violet, the light barely this side of visible, and vanish.

* * *

Niichan: Older brother, semi-informal

Zuhitsu: (Zoo-hee-tsoo, not Zoo-hit--soo) Notes, writing (Formally known as Zeff, which means Wolf according to some baby-naming site)

Kaachan: Mother, but would translate more as "mom" or "mommy". Yes, Anzu calls Kairi 'mommy'. Yes, Kairi adopted Anzu. No, Anzu is not a Mary Sue... I don't think. She has faults! Somewhere! Ahh... She's a crybaby wimp who gets separation anxiety and needs someone to hang on to lest she go unbalanced? ... Ha! Told you she has faults. XP

Onegai: Please

Akarui: Bright; Light (Formerly known as Niji, Japanese "rainbow".)

Fuurin: Wind bell (Formerly known as Oka, Japanese "hill")

Okasu: To violate; to rape; to desecrate (Also to defy; to risk; to damage: Take your pick of meanings.) (FKA Aku, Japanese "evil")

Asagao: Morning glory (FKA Alryune, pronounced "Al-roon")

Miru: To see, to look; according to one source, also a poetic word for "eye"


End file.
